Young Justice: TITANS
by Hipponax
Summary: A new team has been brought together in the same vain as the Justice League. Hoping to teach them about teamwork and differing mindsets, this squad gets more than they bargained for as they unravel a conspiracy over a thousand years in the making. There are no capes or spandex in this reboot. But, there is something more to this mystery than supervillains.


**CHAPTER ONE**

 **The Judgement of Men**

 ** _TROAD, SUMMIT OF PHRYGIAN IDA – 12_** ** _th_** ** _CENTURY B.C._**

Paris called for the calf, but to no avail. The land around him was green and fertile, perfect grazing for a growing animal. The shepherd rode on horseback for a long time, leaving behind his aged father. He couldn't let the calf go, it would cost the family too much. Slowly, he followed the olive trees, admiring them. It was far from harvest season and yet each branch yielded fat, golden olives. Paris took one, rolled it around his tongue, then bit into the oily skin. He chewed on the pip as he continued up the goat path, savouring the taste of the sour meat and making the brown seed bare. He'd never tasted olives as good as these, and they seemed to belong to no one but the gods themselves. He would need to tell his father about this once he got back.

The hot sun beat down on his long, oily black hair, each ringlet bouncing as the brown stallion galloped up the beaten heat. His skin was almost the colour of a brown olive, similar for most natives to the land he was from. And his face sported an unruly beard, clearly his face and hair had never been shaven. Even the tunic he wore was a simple flax colour, albeit browned with age, and darkened where the sweat of his neck, chest and armpits soaked. The sandals he wore too looked like the leather was bound to snap at any moment. And the heat wasn't helping. He swore to Apollo himself about the damned heat. Paris needed a place to cool down.

He spat out the pip. A white dove flew above him.

All the sudden, through the thick brush of olive trees and tall grasses he caught a spring. Tying the reigns of his horse to a fallen log, Paris pushed through the grass and towards the greenish-blue oasis. That was when he saw _them_.

The first of the four to stand was a slim figured man in a white tunic and a yellow cloak. Rings of orange hair covered his ears, his skin pale and covered in freckles. The hooded man grasped a wooden pole with two rusted bronze snakes intertwining towards the end, where a speckled silver bauble reflected everything around it like a warped viewing glass. His legs were left uncovered by the tunic, there leather sandals that showed no signs of wear were shown. But, on the ankle of each sandal was a set of bronze wings. Paris rubbed his eyes for a moment as if to question whether he was in a dream.

The hooded man lifted his head, showing his stubble covered face and eyes as blue as lapis lazuli. "Are you the boy who nearly bested the auroch?" asked the hooded man.

Paris stood there in a daze, taking a while to comprehend the question. "Y-yes, I am, stranger." he responded.

"Prove it."

Slowly, Paris lifted his passed down tunic up from his knees to his breast, revealing a thick scar the shape of the Sun, about the same thickness as a bull's horn, on the left side of his belly.

The hooded man nodded, prompting Paris to cover up once more. The hooded man let go of the wooden pole, letting it magically stand in place as he tugged back his hood. "I am Hermes," he said, his handsome face showing and his ginger coils blowing in the hot wind. "There is a quarrel between these three ladies that we need you to settle." Hermes turned from Paris, sounding very uninterested in the whole situation, and walked towards a fire where an apple made from gold sat beside. "Give the apple to the lady you find most beautiful, this shall end the argument."

Paris was awestruck, his dark eyes staring at the apple intensely before looking at the three ladies sitting beside the spring. Instantly, he knew whom they were.

The one closest to the fire was Hera, wife of Zeus. Her skin was the colour of any other Achaean, with a white dress adorned with a golden hood. Her eyes were dark too, with her feet covered by golden sandals and pearls. Paris instantly thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her figure was shapely, with wide hips and large breasts, and her face sharp with thick brows and big eyes. Hera pulled back her hood to give him a better look, and her hair was curly and black, wrapped in a net of gold with a matching crown the shape of wings.

Athena stood beside an olive branch, taking one for herself before chewing on it carefully. She was very different from the last goddess. Athena stood tall and proud, as a patron of knowledge and warfare would get expected to do, with a very athletic frame that seemed a little on the masculine side. It was covered by bronze armour that resembled a panoply of large, segmented bronze plates ending at the knees. She wore greaves over hobnailed sandals, and a large circular bronze shield leaned against the olive tree with her spear. The spear stood taller than herself. The goddess turned to Paris with a smirk on her face. Her hands reached to take off the boar tusk helmet, which had a great golden plume of hair running down the centre, to reveal her face. She was indeed beautiful, but not in the same way as Hera. Her hair was cut short to a man's length, her face longer and thinner with a broad nose. It was something plain, almost ungodly. And that intrigued Paris very much.

Lastly, he turned his attention to the woman standing in the spring. Her hair was as white as a dove's, curled and tied in a way that fit a goddess of love and passion, and accented her pale, almost pink, skin. Her figure was all in the hips, where a wet dress hung and stuck to her thighs. A thicket of black fur could be seen between her thick, pinkish legs. Her breasts were exposed, perfectly round with pink perky nipples that enticed Paris. The way her skin shined from the wetness made him take a breath in arousal. Her eyebrows were thin and black, narrow eyes a ghostly grey in colour, and plush, full pink lips. This was definitely Aphrodite. Although not as beautiful as Hera, there was no denying the sexuality of her, something the handsome young shepherd had much experience in.

But he couldn't decide. They all were so beautiful and alluring. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I cannot possibly choose." He really couldn't. This wasn't a peasant girl he'd take the virginity of and plough whenever he felt blood rush to his nether regions. These were goddesses.

The three began to walk towards Paris, smiling wide to beg his affection. The clang of Athena's helmet forced him to stand awake.

"I can promise you royalty," Hera cooed in a sultry tone. "You can rule the whole north west, where red haired men paint themselves blue and worship stones, all towards the far east, commanding armies of tigers and elephants. You can be king, Paris."

Athena chuckled. "A kingship cannot be given, Hera. It must be earned." Her voice was harsh and blunt, and with a tone that sounded as if she was commanding even the most simple responses. "I can give you knowledge of things beyond your wildest dreams, make you one of the greatest and wisest warriors ever known. People will sing songs of the blood you spilt for thousands of generations! Then, you can _earn_ the right to be king."

The final one to have her say was Aphrodite, who waited patiently. The others stepped back while the still dripping goddess padded towards Paris barefoot. Her hand reached his, placing it on her breast for him to feel, to squeeze and explore. She was so close that he noticed a black spot under her left eye, and one above her right breast. Gently, she cupped his face and brought it close to her own. Paris could smell the flowers and perfumes she wore, and it only made the length twitching against her belly move even more. Her voice was high pitched and girlish, yet she chose to speak in a soft whisper. "Paris, sweet and humble, Paris... I can promise you the most beautiful woman in the entire world." Her breath was hot against his neck, causing him to shutter. "Isn't that what you want most?"

"Yes," the shepherd moaned.

Aphrodite stepped away, Hermes stamping his staff down afterwards. "Your decision, Paris?" Without hesitation, Paris picked up the apple. He could feel the weight in his hand, the coldness of the metal. It was real gold. He walked toward the mistress of passion, handing her the prized fruit with a boyish grin on his bearded face. "He has made his choice..." Hermes sighed, clearly disappointed, like he somehow knew of some future tragedy that would be caused by this _game_. Paris turned to Hermes, but he was gone. Then back to Aphrodite. She was gone too. They all were. As was the stream, the green grasses, the fat golden olives, and even the hot sun. Instead Paris was surrounded by the grey bones of dead trees and stepping on dried blades. Thunder clapped and Paris stared up to the grey heavens. Rain poured heavily.

"Where is my prize?" he asked the gods. "Where is my prize!"

* * *

 ** _NEW JERSEY, GOTHAM CITY'S EAST END - PRESENT_**

Robin could hear each tap of the rain against his black, canvas cloak. It was pulled up against the metal cap he wore over his head to keep him dry in the horrible weather, it didn't stop him from holding back a sneeze. The cloak was over his shoulders and body too, and not something Robin wore very often. Still it was useful for the time being. Blackness enveloped him in blackness while the Wayne-Tech C3 Military Goggles scanned the abandoned office building below. It wasn't a large building, only about five stories, and clearly old judging by the exposed brick and assorted smashed windows. He could see the hostiles inside, all displayed as black blobs against a white background. Night-vision and infrared. The _bird_ was doing its job.

With the goggles now slung around his neck, Robin made his way down the rusted yellow crane towards another figure on the building adjacent from him. Unlike him though, this figure didn't wear a cloak.

He kept moving until the hiss of his grapple gun stopped as it hooked against the roof of a deli. It whirled and zipped, the Boy Wonder shooting towards it as the cloak waved. His fingers gripped the brick around the roof until he pulled himself to the gravel on top. The grapple gun was holstered, not after some struggle with the cloak. One of the reasons why capes were so impractical.

"I thought you two didn't wear capes?" A deep voice groaned in the dark.

Robin stepped forward into the light and pulled back the hood. But, the only part of his face that could be seen were his icy blue eyes. "I thought you two dressed as Robin Hood? Clearly we're both going against stereotypes." Robin's voice was muffled by a black SWAT mask. The metal cap he wore was matte black with scratches all over, strapped over his chin, and domed over his whole head. His cheeks were even protected. Only his eyes, mouth and ears were left uncovered by the cap. Even then, the mask covered the latter two, and around his eyes was painted black. Almost no one could tell his identity with this on.

A grumble could be heard from the voice, and he stepped into the light caused from the streetlamp above. This was definitely Red Arrow, and unlike Robin clearly didn't care about covering up. His ginger hair was medium length and unkempt, his strong and chiselled face covered only by red warpaint smudged around his eyes, and over his body was something similar to military fatigues only a dark red with archery gloves, a sleeveless shirt exposing his strong arms, and padding on the wrists. A quiver was strapped to his back, fully stocked, while his red composite bow was in hand. Robin had only fought alongside Red Arrow when he was still called Speedy, but now the archer wanted to push himself away from the Green Arrow. He wanted to become his own man, and Robin could respect that.

"I don't need your help," Red Arrow brooded, "I've been solo for the last few months and it's been working just fine."

Robin just smiled and pulled his left wrist towards his face. A matte-black, metal gauntlet covered it. Robin tapped the underside of it and a screen showed. After tapping a few icons, he could see footage of the building in night-vision. The black blobs were in the same place as before. They seemed to be holding guns and staring out the window. Clearly they couldn't scale the building and jump in. So, Robin started to form a plan. He tapped the device more until low whizzing could be heard above then. Slowly, a small but high-tech looking drove lowered itself to the roof.

"So that was yours. Nearly stuck an arrow in it."

Robin went over to inspect the drone as the quad propellers whizzed to a halt. "Wouldn't have been able to. _Birdie_ here can take a fifty-cal."

Red Arrow scoffed. "Not the first _Wayne-Tech_ drone I've seen, bird boy. I've taken down plenty before."

Robin stood up to look at Red Arrow, but Arrow couldn't tell which emotion was on the boy's face. All he could see was Robin's nearly grey eyes were squinted.

Red Arrow sighed, took out an arrow with a claw head and thin rope wrapped around the stalk. He brought it into his bow, pulled it back with ease and prepared to fire towards the office building.

"Wait!" Robin called and pushed down Red Arrow's arms, the arrow harmlessly embedding itself into the gravel. "You can't go in through one of the windows. The first four floors have exactly twenty six hostiles carrying rifles, pistols, and shotguns. They're eyeing the windows so just barging in isn't going to work."

"What about blowing a hole in the roof? Clearly our _V.I.P._ is on the top floor."

"Can't," Robin sighed. "Something is making the entire top floor invisible to Birdie's infrared and night-vision. Something _magic_ al. And it's a safe bet that it's also acting as a forcefield." He took out a necklace with a silver pendant the shape of a dodecahedron. It pointed and twitched towards the top floor of the office building. "It pays to be pals with John Constantine. So," Robin turned to the base of the building, eyeing the double doors that made the entrance. "We take the front door."

Red Arrow clearly looked unimpressed. "The front door? And what, take the elevator up?"

"There isn't an elevator, so we'll go up the stairs _quietly_." Robin started to make his way down fire escape, leaving Red Arrow standing there in a daze. Only after a few seconds did he begin to understand and follow his caped friend, but only to argue. "I can do this on my own, Boy Wonder," that name made Robin grit his teeth, "I don't need your help, or Batman's, on this. I've done plenty of missions before this." Their feet hit the wet concrete below.

The cloak was thrown into a puddle, leaving Robin fully visible to Red Arrow. He was shorter than the Arrow, but by no means smaller. Robin was extremely fit and looked to be about brute force. Red armour plates were strapped to his torso and shoulders over a black layer of kevlar-nextel composite, both wrists metal gauntlets while fingerless gloves with hard-knuckles covered his hands. Baggy military pants were worn on his legs, tucked into army boots with matte-black metal shin guards and thigh plates strapped to protect his legs. Knee pads were sewn into the pants. The only part of his skin exposed was his fingers and elbows. On his left breast and both shoulder plates, an R stylised to look like a yellow bird was visible.

This wasn't the Robin of last year, Red Arrow thought. He was nimble and thin, this one was clearly trying to get to the same level as Batman himself.

"Batman gave me orders to work with you, and judging by the fact that your weren't surprised to see me, Queen told you the same thing." Robin began to head inside, slowly and carefully pushing on the peeling and water-warped double doors. The necklace in his grip didn't change direction so he knew there wasn't any magic traps. " _And_ , the third guy isn't going to be Batman."

"What? Is _fishboy_ hiding in a puddle?"

Suddenly, a loud crash filled the air and Robin and Red Arrow turned to a pile of cardboard and garbage bags. There, feet in the air and head against a leaking bag, was a boy.

Slowly he got up. He was taller than Robin, but very lean and slim. Knee and elbow pads, the kind bought for skateboarding, were worn but covered in nicks and scratches. Not the first crash landing this ginger had taken, clearly. His red hair was curly and held back from his freckled face by red goggles. He wore skinny jeans, expensive white and red sneakers, fingerless gloves and a red hoodie adorned with hollow yellow lightning bolts across the chest, back and hood. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The boy in the hoodie flashed a white smile and looked at the two with big blue eyes. "Reminder that puddles shouldn't exist." He lifted up the hoodie, a fanny pack was around his waist, and took out a _Snickers_ before scoffing it down like it was nothing. Then, with a mouthful, he realised who the two people in front of him were. "Oh my god! It's you! And you! Is this some sort of super-sidekick-team-up? Because if it is, that is so nerdy!" In a split second, the ginger stumbled between Robin and Arrow with a smartphone. "Say cheese!" The flash went off.

Still in a confused state, Red Arrow blinked and looked down to the shorter Robin, slowly getting his bearings. "So much for the element of surprise."

Robin coughed. "Red Arrow, this is Kid-Flash. You might've seen his, erm... _Instagram_ page."

"The kid with superspeed who claims to be from the thirty-first century?" Red Arrow questioned, giving an expression of disgust.

"The one and only, with over one and a half million followers and counting! The Justice League should get social media, would really increase their PR and reach." Kid-Flash, after putting his phone away, put his goggles on and hood. With hands on his hips, and keeping that smile, he stepped closer. "So, you guys here for the stolen food shipment? Because I totally was gonna steal some for myself on the DL and report the rest. Honest! Swear to-"

"Look, _Speedy_ ," Red Arrow pulled on Kid-Flash's hood and brought their faces together, "you better get your ass outta here before I make you!"

There was a long pause.

"Your breath stinks, dude."

Red Arrow raised a fist, but Robin only groaned and grabbed his wrist. He was annoyed and wanted to get this little mission over and done with. " _Harper_!" he called out, "we could use his help. Just keep that damned temper of yours under control, then you can kick his ass. There's probably a reason why Batman thought to lead him here."

Kid-Flash raised a brow. "Batman? So he gave me that tip! Playing on my love for food and punching guys, he knows me so well..."

Red Arrow calmed down and the three and into the lobby. The carpet was blackened with decades of stain and mould, a wooden secretary's desk was swollen from water with patches of green, while droplets of rain fell from a dozen different places. Robin looked to his wrist and swiped through a crude 3D model of the building made by _Birdie_. The only floor unaccounted for was the top. Robin, sliding the device out of his wrist, gave it to Kid-Flash to look at. "That's some high-tech shizzle, my dude!"

"We think that there's a magical barrier of some kind on the fifth floor, that's why the floor's interior is blank. Think you're fast enough to get up there and scout for us?"

" _Without_ being seen. As in quiet?" Red Arrow added through the grit of his teeth.

Kid-Flash scoffed, cracked his fingers and began to shake his arms legs. "You kidding? I've swiped a dozen credit cards and still haven't been seen." With a few seconds start up, Kid-Flash went up the steps.

"He knows that he's been caught on a million different surveillance cameras, right?"

"Nope," Robin responded. But, a large crash echoed across the building and guns fired. Robin cursed under his breath and the two ran upstairs to find Kid-Flash running across the floorboards, but slipping and crashing into walls as guns fired at him. He kept slipping on puddles, and the momentum of his speed didn't allow him to stop. It would've been comedic if their wasn't the yellow flashes of multiple firearms.

Red Arrow took an arrow from his quiver, blunt on the end, and fired at the wall at the end of the room. "Cover your eyes, Rob!" He yelled as a flashbang blinded the five gunmen. Robin asked Red Arrow for cover as he ran towards the nearest gunman from behind. The smoke hadn't cleared, so he couldn't tell who they were. The young hero swiped at the man's legs, bringing him down before giving a hard punch to his temple. He was knocked out cold. Robin reached behind into his golden utility belt, unholstering his grappling gun and letting it fire against the brick wall. Right between the legs of a man holding a shotgun. It reeled him in, allowing Robin to hit the shotgunner's groin and double kicking him in the back. Red Arrow kicked him across the face.

Pulling back the arrow, Red aimed his composite bow to the man closest to Kid-Flash. He was getting back his sight and planned to execute the speedster. The arrow flew into the man's wrist. He dropped the gun and held his arm in pain, allowing Kid-Flash to deliver a fast kick to the stomach and knock him to the ground. The kick was so hard that the man began to vomit.

Kid-Flash, after waving to Red Arrow, caught the last man by running towards him. Allowing inertia to do its thing, he had the man hit the wall hard, the back of his head nearly cracking on the brick from whiplash before falling to the floor. However, when he hit the wall, the man's gun went off and Robin's head flung back. Kid-Flash immediately went to Robin's side.

But, Robin wasn't dead. With a groan, he rubbed the dent in his helmet and shook off the pain. Kid-Flash picked up the lead piece. It was flattened. Robin threw a grin under his black mask. "And that, kids, is why you wear helmets."

All five were taken out. Kid-Flash helped Robin up only to throw his arms in celebration. "Hell yeah! That was some great team work."

After rubbing his head more and trying to forget the massive headache, Robin walked past Arrow towards the next set of steps. "You could've killed him." Their eyes met.

Arrow, after staring intensely, immediately looked away and took out another arrow. "Like _you_ would've care."

The team of three made their way up the gauntlet of stories, taking out each floor in almost perfect sequence. Robin barked commands which each followed. Red Arrow didn't like being told what to do, but the orders were right so he couldn't argue. And Kid-Flash just wanted to impress the two, so he eagerly complied. Finally, they reached the last set of steps. But the doors were padlocked. Robin stepped forward, reaching for the lockpick in his utility belt, only to be overtaken by Kid-Flash who gave one of his winning smiles and obnoxiously said, "I got this, bird boy." He grabbed the lock with both hands and began to shake them violently. His hands moved so fast that they became blurs, and in a few seconds the metal loops for the lock snapped and he kicked the door open. Four people were in this floor.

Two were standing beside a pitch black hole in the wall. A portal. A pale girl in a black cloak mumbled and sat kneeling in a circle of pig's blood, while the last was a skinny looking man in his early twenties with raggedy orange hair and a _Romper Stomper_ look. His eyes were wide. " _Blood_! We got company" he yelled out, forcing the attention of the two people beside the portal. A man and a woman, one dressed in blood red robes while the other concealed in yellow cloak. Kid-Flash could see a little of her face, her skin was brown with a long, slender nose. An Arab woman. The man, however, was Caucasian with a shaven head and muscular figure. That was when someone stepped out of the portal. An emaciated man in a bronze cap and worn blue robes. On his face was a bushy white beard and tired grey eyes. The woman caught him.

"We must go _now_ , Brother!" she urged, a strong accent on her mouth.

Robin suddenly realised who the man in red was. "Brother Blood..." He muttered as he took out a thin, red shuriken. It was thrown towards Brother Blood, but he dodged it so it harmlessly stuck to the wall. The portal began to change, and what looked to be an abandoned church was pictured in the swirling orange frame.

"What are you waiting for," asked Blood as he helped the old man up, "take care of them!"

After his commanding, booming voice stopped, the red headed man turned to the three and reached into his pocket. Twin syringes with a nearly glowing green liquid in them were in his palm. Immediately, he thrusted them into his neck and let the green glow take his veins. In a fit of pain, the man fell to all fours screaming and crying out. He began to clutch his neck as the cries turned deeper and gravely. Veins throbbed green, muscles spasmed and twitched like he was having a seizure. And his eyes shone the colour of milk when they opened. The man's muscles grew in mass with his bones, canines in his mouth went sharper and longer. Skin began to rip apart from the rapid muscle and bones growth, even his hair and nails grew longer. Finally, the shaking fits stopped and the man stood up at _mammoth_ height. He eyed the three like they were his next meal.

"He injected himself with _Titan_!" Robin yelled before reaching into a pocket, then throwing black marbles that exploded into smoke when they hit the monster. Red Arrow shot an arrow in the confusion, and it hit Mammoth in the chest, but his muscle mass was too thick and dense. It only went skin deep. This angered the behemoth of a man, whom began to charge at the three as the others left via the portal. The mumbling girl now fell unconscious.

The clouds faded and Mammoth threw a punch. Red Arrow and Robin were already running to flank the hulking man, whole Kid-Flash ducked just in time like he saw it coming in slow motion. Robin went on Mammoth's back, grabbing his hair and pulling on it causing him to growl in pain and sway violently to throw the boy off. Robin, leading Mammoth to a wall, jumped at the last second as he rammed into the hard brick. Red Arrow called for Kid-Flash and threw him a rope. A snarky gin was on his freckled face as he began to run circles around Mammoth. In a few seconds, his legs were tied and he fell hard to the splintered floorboards. But he wasn't down for the count. Not just yet. His lega attempted to kick and Arrow knew the rope wouldn't hold at the strength of the main. So, Robin took the initiative. He took the device from his wrist and selected an icon shaped like a bat. Robin had assumed that if all the muscles in Mammoth's body were enhanced, then his hearing must be too.

Robin brought the device right next to Mammoth's thrashing head. "Need you guys to cover your ears!" They did so and he drew his finger up the screen. An insanely high-pitched noise, like the scream of a million bats, shook the room. Mammoth roared and squirmed, even Kid-Flash and Red Arrow tightened their teeth in pain. Robin, however, didn't seem effected. In a few moments, Mammoth's ears were bleeding and he fell unconcious. He was taken down for good.

The noise stopped, and Red Arrow rubbed his ears. "Well that sure did the trick..."

" _What_!" Kid-Flash yelled, a finger inside his ear.

Robin started turning his attention to the cloaked girl. He reached her and knelt down to turn her over. The cloak fell and her skin was a ghostly white, with raven-black hair and a small, innocent face. Her eyes began to open. They were big and dark. Robin threw the cloak away, revealing that she wore a purple hoodie and matching jeans. He knew who she was.

"Rachel. Hey, Rachel!" She only grumbled at his response. Robin turned to the others with a concerned gaze. "Red, help me carry her." When Red Arrow reached to pick the girl up, Kid-Flash looked out the window and could see the strobing red-blur lights of the police. Immediately, he began to panic.

"Oh, not good. Sorry guys, but I gotta run!" Kid-Flash tried to run, however was immediately forced to the ground by Red Arrow. His hand had grabbed Kid-Flash's hood and caused him to fall on his rump. The hood was ripped from the jacket and Kid-Flash sat there rubbing his head.

Red Arrow gritted his teeth and knelt beside him. "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

* * *

On the streets below, senior detective Harvey Bullock, a fat bearded man who looked like the job was more of a chore than a duty, leaned on his classic _Impala_ smoking while the officers got ready to storm the place. However, a black-haired man dressed in a beige overcoat caught Bullock's attention. The man was walking towards him. "Hey, get your ass outta here! Police business."

"Now it's my business," said the man. His accent was distinctly English, Liverpool to be exact. His left hand reached into his pocket to take out a golden-silver batch. "Homeland Security, agent Johnathan Constantine. Paranormal Branch." He lifted his head and wielded a cocky grin on his stubble covered face. His face was thin, like his lanky but fit body, and his eyes were dark with a mix of smoke and alcohol on his breath. Bullock would've thought the British bastard was kidding, if he hadn't needed the agent's help before. With a click of his finger, a cigarette appeared between John's middle and index finger. His left hand clicked with a flame coming out of his pinkie. Slowly, the agent lit the cigarette and breathed in the poison. He loved the taste of it.

Bullock lost his words as he looked at the trick in front of him. He almost asked how Constantine did that before shaking his head. "We got calls of gunshots and came as quick as we can. However, the situation appears to have been neutralized by, erm... Sidekicks." John raised his brow, but didn't say a word. "Batman called to tell us that Robin and Red Arrow are inside, as well as a third metahuman. They should be out anytime soo-"

Bullock was cut off when out of the shadows came Robin. He should've been used to this by now. "Should stop smoking, detective. Nasty habit." Robin's voice was different now, like he was trying to hide the boyish tone from before. It was raspy, like gravel, and came hard from the throat. Similar to Batman. Then Red Arrow joined with Kid-Flash by his side, wearing goggles to mask his face. "It's alright, Rachel. You can come out." Robin ushered, and the girl stood out of the darkness with a sad expression.

Constantine instantly recognised her. "By God, Rachel!" He pulled her into a loving embrace, stroking her bobbed hair. "I've been looking for you for days!"

Rachel hesitantly put her arms about John. She didn't say anything, didn't even sob. Just kept her eyes wide open and stared into nothing.

After a few minutes, the police set up tape, making the building a crime scene while arresting the numerous gunman. Kid-Flash and Red Arrow relayed their version of events to one of the officers as Rachel sat alone with a blanket wrapped around her shoulder. John was nearly finishing his smoke when Robin stepped forward.

"Batman wanted to test us, didn't he?" Robin asked, only to receive a nod. "Should've guessed as much. He's been giving me nothing but tests for five years."

John threw the orange cigarette butt to the wet concrete and stamped out the heat. "He'll probably tell you this later, but he wants you and the other three to meet 'im at the _Hall of Justice_ tomorrow morning. I think he's trying to get you ready to work as a team."

"But I've been working as a team with him since the beginning."

"As a duo, not a quartet. This'll be entirely different, Robin." Constantine, taking a glance at Rachel, finally looked the boy in the eyes. "Maybe he wants to give you the same experience he had working with the Justice League. It really opened his eyes, so perhaps he wants yours open too."

Robin took in what John said and nodded. He understood exactly what he meant. "I still can't grasp this stuff, you know? _Magic_ and superpowers. Like I still can comprehend the fact that it's real."

John sighed and looked melancholy, staring off into the stars as the rain finally died. "We live in a world where the myths and legends we created are real. Magic, monsters, even Moses and Camelot. Just not exactly the way we wrote it down. Everyone thought that Atlantis, for example, was a high-tech ancient superpower with a vast empire spreading the shores of the Atlantic Ocean and powered by crystals. In reality, it was just another Greek city state with a strong navy and good trade routes. Only to fall into the water, apparently losing their sway with the gods.

"Maybe these things exist because everyone believed. There isn't a single source of magic. In the thousands of years of studying, no one knows where it comes from. So maybe it's just belief and willpower. I mean, think about it. The first magicians were just men praying to the sky for rain. Cultures always had the notion that if you believed 'ard enough, it'll come true. Aye, maybe that's it..." John stopped for a while. He took in the scent of rain, shut his eyes, and turned to face the concrete. "I've seen angels and demons, boy. Fought 'em too. And yes, there really is a God and Satan. But just remember that there are things worse. There always is."

Robin looked at John Constantine and opened his mouth. He wanted to say something, but struggled as he couldn't find the right words.

* * *

 **This idea has been in my head for months, maybe even over a year! It, of course, has evolved ALOT since then but for the better. I hope. I don't want to make this author's-note-thingie too long(hard to believe from what I've just written), so here it goes!**

 **If you have any questions or need clarification regarding the story or universe it takes place in, please feel free to ask me anything! I'll answer the more frequently asked ones or better questions in the chapters to come! I also greatly appreciate constructive criticism. Flattery, too, can buy you a lot.**

 **That's all for now. Let me know if you want more or I should just give up before I start! Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long to write as this and should expand more on the world and my take on the DC Universe.**

 **\- Hipponax**


End file.
